We Have Something That Belongs To You
by cuddlycriss
Summary: Nightbird is sent for a special mission, when instead of the trophy, his (ex-)boyfriend is kidnapped by the warblers. Inspired by an au, URL in the text.


**I ****_needed_**** to write something from** post/36377478215/au-when-villain-the-warblers-kidnaps-nightbirds**, I'm sorry I don't just have a link for you, so here's the URL. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

_This is a message to Nightbird. We have what we believe is yours. But don't worry, we are always careful with our hostage._

This could not be happening. This was not happening. Kurt was in New York, with Rachel and he was safe. He was safe, right? They didn't mean Kurt? .. Maybe they meant Cooper. Cooper was his.. Sort of. It was his brother, which was at least something. Blaine shook his head quietly to himself as he read the message that had been put in his locker again.

_We have what we believe is yours._

This had to be Kurt. Even Nightbird wasn't going to be able to do this. Not if Asian Persuasion, the Human Brain, Queen Bee.. or well, half of the glee club went with him. Perhaps Sam could help – he got the trophy back with him, they could rescue Kurt.. Or maybe he should just call the cops. No – first: Rachel. She lived with Kurt, she would know it if he was gone. "Rachel, pick up," Blaine muttered against his phone as he paced through the hallways of the almost empty McKinley High. It was four pm, the school was already closing up since the last lessons had just ended, as well as the last few clubs. "Rachel BARBRA Berry, leave a message." Blaine growled as he tried not to throw his cell phone across the hallway, into some lockers. He held it tightly in his hand, let out a loud groan before deciding he would go there on his own. Dalton was his home, or at least, had been his home for two years of his life. He had his friends there.. Or at least, some of them. He didn't even change to his Nightbird suit. He didn't care if he would be seen in his normal clothes, with his bow tie and his matching outfit. Blaine didn't match his bowtie with his outfit – he matched his outfit with his bowtie, something Kurt had always thought was ridiculous.

It had all happened the night before. Kurt was still in New York, on his way to get some cheesecake because Rachel had another fight with Brody – or better said, she was upset because Brody slept with Cassandra and Kurt understood her feelings better than anyone. She _needed _cake. And so did he. As he walked through the dark, but still crowded streets of New York, on the way to their favorite cake parlor, which was just three blocks away from their amazing, yet humble apartment. Kurt was glad they spent most of their money on decorating, because thanks to that, it was cozy and warm, but at the same time there was still that empty feeling. Perhaps it was because his stomach was grumbling, or maybe just because he missed Blaine more than anything. He dreamed about it and Rachel had caught him kissing his pillow in his sleep.

As soon as he crossed the corner into the right street, he heard some shuffling behind him. Since this was New York City and there was absolutely no one else around he could perhaps run to if something was going wrong. Taking a deep breath, he shoved his hands into his pockets, watching his breath into the cold winter air. He heard footsteps, but not just his own.

"Hello, can we ask you something?" he asked as he turned around, looking into the eyes of a tall, blonde haired boy. He was a bit in the dark, so Kurt walked closer to be able to see him better.

"Yes? How can I help you?" he asked slowly as he looked around who 'we' were, but before he even got an answer, he felt a strong arm around his neck that immediately cut off his air supply. He gasped, struggling when the man got out of the dark. A Dalton blazer? Did he really see that right? He felt his arm being grabbed and his coat being pulled up, and he felt something being pressed into his arm. A light stinging feeling. When he looked down, he couldn't even see what happened anymore before his eyes rolled away to the back of his head, everything getting blurry and then getting black. By the time he woke up, he was laying on some sort of rug, his hands tied behind his back and his ankles tied together also. There was duct tape over his mouth and the moment he opened his eyes, a pair of feet appeared in front of him. He mumbled loudly against the tape before someone pulled him up and leaned him against a chair, feeling a leg keep him into place against the chair. Kurt stared up. He was at Dalton. The place which had turned from his safe house, to a place where he'd rather not come anymore after the incident with the slushy. And it only seemed to turn for the worse. Now he was tied up in the place that he once assumed was his home. He felt a hand stroke his hair and he tried to look up, but the moment he did he felt his head being pushed down again. He was too afraid to mumble anything else. The moment Sebastian walked in, Kurt frowned. He had assumed Sebastian was holding him, but.. he wasn't?

"What the hell..?" Sebastian mumbled, before the stranger who was holding him close to him shushed him.

"Don't even bother, Sebastian. This is the way to get _him _back."

"Hunter, I don't think we should d-.." So the man's name was Hunter.

"You're wasting my time. Leave. Come back when you have something interesting to say, like when Nightbird is here."

Kurt was officially confused, and scared. But this was Dalton, and these kids were teenagers.. Just like him. Young adults, perhaps. They wouldn't seriously keep him here or hurt him, would they? Sebastian had seemed to not agree with this.. Perhaps he'd call the cops? He mumbled against the tape again.

"Don't worry, Kurt.. We know your boy, he'll come for you soon enough," Hunter said as he went with one hand through the hostage's hair, slowly, which crept him out more than he wanted to admit.

It seemed to take days. Though, after one and a half hour, a few of his old friends – Nick, Jeff, David.. Even Wes, who didn't even go there anymore, burst through the doors. "What the hell, Hunter. Things didn't happen like this when we still had a _council _here!" Wes exclaimed the moment Blaine burst through the door. Hunter was only able to hold Kurt close to him by a bit. Kurt struggled heavily, trying to get away from the man who was holding him against the chair.

"K-Kurt.." Blaine stammered. "Let him go, you.. you.. You bastard!"

"Only if you are willing to make the deal now. Are you willing, Anderson? We could use your amazing voice here," Hunter said as he stood up, kicking Kurt down in the process, who groaned loudly.

"I-I'll.. I will never join you again. Give me Kurt back," Blaine stammered, obviously more scared than Kurt was.

"I don't make deals. It's this, or you won't get him back."

"What'll you do then? Keep him here forever?"

"We might," Hunter grinned widely, maliciously. And that was when everything started to go quickly. Not just Blaine, but all of the old warblers – even Sebastian, tried to keep the other's away from Kurt as Jeff untied him. Blaine had Hunter pushed against a wall roughly.

Kurt pulled the tape off of his mouth and stood up slowly. The cops had been called already, now they just needed to keep him pinned against the wall long enough. It took the police thirty minutes, but then they came to arrest Hunter and the people who had helped him. Sebastian got out of it because he had helped him in the end. Kurt was sitting on the couch, explaining it all to a few cops as Blaine did the same at the table. Afterwards, Blaine walked towards Kurt slowly.

"I'm sorry this happened," Blaine mumbled quietly before he looked into Kurt's eyes, yet Kurt shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault.. You saved me." Kurt said with a little smile as he stood up, so he and Blaine were closer together. It took a few moments, but then Kurt spoke up again.

"You saved me.. _I trust you_."


End file.
